monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Devon "Deep Sea" Unnder
Devon "Deep Sea" Unndër - Daughter of the Underwater Demon "His eyes resemble the beautiful blue black ocean, perhaps because I see everything like that." - Devon to her friend, Gianna Gobb on her crush Shane Slasher Monster Relation: The Underwater Demon Best Friend(s): Gianna Gob, Demetria Jones and U.R Sala Relationship: Ex-Girlfriend to Invisi Billy and has a crush on Shane Slayer Pet: Electric Eel Triplets, Sting, Stang and Stung Student Type: B- Average Clubs: Outcasts, School Art Club, Manga Fan Club Enemies: Spectra, Invisi Billy's girlfriend Favorite Subject: I like art a lot and I guess Oceanography is a breeze... Favorite Color: Navy Blue Favorite Food: Fried Calamari and Coconut Shrimp Least Favorite Subject: Freaky Economics, my teacher, Mr.Deadwards is so...dead to me. Hobbies: Reading manga like Naruto and Miki Falls Pet Peeve: People who ignore you completely Friends: Gianna, Demetria and U.R are the best ghouls ever! Pet: I found Sting, Stang and Stung when I was snorkeling as a young kid Personal Appearence: Devon has blue-black hair and stuning black eyes with silver flecks. She has a lanky body type. She is 5"5 and weighs 102 pounds. Her makeup usually consists of eyeliner, eyeshadow and lipstick. Her wardrobe is simple and dark. Family Situation: Her mother died after Devon was born from breast cancer. Devon's father was hunted by fishermen and captured by the authorities. Devon lives with her Aunt Bubbles, a young jewlery designer with a cheerful personality on her houseboat. Enemie Story: Spectra started harrasing Devon once she broke up with Devon, the day Billy hooked up with Spectra, Devon has been blackmailed, pushed and embarrased by Spectra. Billy also acts cold towards her, by ignoring her presence. Friend Tales: Devon and Gianna met when Gianna went scuba diving and Devon saved her from a whirlpool that nearly killed Gianna. Gianna is Devon's best friend, with Demetria and U.R just behind.U.R's mother Ursala, met Devon's father in a lagoon and Demetria was paired up with Devon when she began Monster High. Relationships: Devon dumped Billy because he was rumored to be cheating on Devon with an older girl. It was true. Devon met Shane at the school dance, when she fell and he helped her back up. FASHION: Basic~ In her basic, Devon wears black studded leather shorts, a blue leather motorcycle jacket that Demetria bought for her, a slightly ripped metallic one-shoulder top and black full heel booties. Gloom Beach~ Devon wears a black square nevk one piece suit that has silver waves on the sides paired with her silver shark tooth necklace and her silver platform flip flops. Dawn Of The Dance~ Devon wears a short navy blue ruffled mini dress with black peep toe heels she borrowed from U.R and a salt-water pearl necklace Skull Shores~ Devon wears her Gloom beach plus a sheer cover-up wrap skirt that is black with white sharks all over it. Dead Tired~ Devon wears white skull-printed pajamas and a black sleep mask with her black fanged monster face slippers. Coffin Bean/Day at The Mall~ Devon is wearing a silver bandeau top jumpsuit with a black pearl necklace and black slides. The rest is TBA. Diary: If you like your arms in their sockets you won't read it. (Diary Coming Soon) Category:Demon Category:Females Category:Original Characters